Ninjago's Dragon
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: The Overlord bargains with The 4-headed Ultimate Dragon.


_**A/N:**_Planning on making a second part to this but don't have any idea what to do. I finished this a long time ago, and what better time to upload then the summer time? Please R&R and feel free to leave an Idea. It is very appreciated.

Lloyd was defeated along with the other ninja. The Overlord makes his move move on the Ultimate Dragon. All four heads growled and spoke as one.

**[Speaking in a Draconic tongue to each other]**

"Grrrr. What do you want?" The Overlord scanned over his body and liked what he saw. He nodded with a satisfied grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Hehehe." He closed in on them.

"What are doing?"

"Nothing."

"Grr." Step by step he inched closer to the Ultimate dragon. The 4 headed beast took a step back and the fire head spewed a warning fire. Overlord didn't flinch and continued approaching the dragon.

"Cut it out!" One head shouted out. He was persistent.

"Leave me alone!" Another head cried. The Overlord met one of the Ultimate Dragon's head.

"Stop it..." The head pleaded

"No." He teased, the Overlord's face was mere centimeters away from contact with the head. And in no time, Overlord was on top of Ultimate dragon.

"What do you want from me?"

"Many things my dear dragon."

"Like what?"

"Your body." He said deliciously.

"What do you want with my body?"

"I think you know what I want." The overlord caressed the ultimate dragon's body with a claw.

"And what makes you think that you're gonna get it from me?"

"I have my ways of Negotiating." One of his claws tapped each head's nose. His paws grabbed the two end heads and pushed them together into one dragon head with golden eyes.

"What did you?" The dragon's voice was a combination of all four dragons' voices.

"Magic baby."

"Huh?" He looked at him confused.

"I used some of my magic to make your heads one."

"But why?"

"So it'll be easier to do this." The Overlord kissed him. The ultimate dragon fought back and wouldn't allow him access into his maw.

"Why are you fighting it?"

"Get off of me."

"Make me."

"You know you're stronger than me jerk!" The overlord grinned.

"How about this, in the current situation we're in, I'll win, and a lot of creatures are going to die."

"What's your point?"

"I'll make you a deal. You let me have my way with you, and I'll leave the city alone." The dragon stared at the smug grinned Overlord.

"You'd really end all of this just for a little dirty pleasure?"

"Think about it, even if I was too kill off everything else, I'd still leave you alive, and if you wouldn't take my offer then, I would force you to be my sex slave. And I know you wouldn't like it then, so, what do you say?"

"Damnit, why d'you have to do this to me?"

"Because I like you." He blushed.

"You. Like. Me?" The Overlord nodded.

"Choose."

"I can't just let you go around and destroy everything, but then again... I'm losing my virginity to someone I don't even love."

"Oh, you're a virgin? How delicious!"

"Stop that, you're not helping."

"Hehe."

"Rrg."

"Tough choices, but either way you'll still have you're way with me. I really despise you right now."

"I know you do, but what are you going to choose. Now or later?"

"I know I have to save the world, but is this what I want?" The overlord grew impatient.

"Tick tock, time's wasting."

"Fine!"

"You win... You can have your... Way with me.." He blushed.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Now let's try this again." The Overlord leaned into another kiss with the ultimate dragon. He still fought back.

"What's the matter?"

"I.. I still don't want to give myself up to you."

"Shhh." He held a claw to his maw. "I'll go slow then." The Overlord came down to his neck and began suckling one spot. The ultimate dragon moaned softly. "So you like this, huh?" He blushed. After giving the white dragon a mark that would last a while, the Overlord licked up his neck. He shuddered. "Now can I get a kiss?" Overlord asked sweetly.

"I.. Suppose..." The large black dragon, gingerly eased into a very soft kiss. The ultimate dragon finally gave him slight access into his maw. The Overlord's tongue slipped into his mouth and danced around exploring the news tastes and flavors. Whenever the Ult. Dragon's tongue tried to push out the Overlord's. He playfully fought back to stay in. The Ult. Dragon pulled away from the kiss and pulled the Overlord's long black forked tongue from his salivating maw. Overlord retracted his long tongue back into his mouth and chuckled at how innocent the Ultimate dragon was.

"Are you ready for round two?"

"Round... Two?" Overlord partially crawled off of the Ult dragon and began to caress his tender under belly. Slowly he massaged the area to relax him and let him enjoy this more. The white dragon moaned in consent and wriggled his body underneath him as the sensations drove him mad. Overlord lowered to his slit. He encircled the area, causing them both to sport long red erections. He chuckled before moving down to the last area of attention. His anus. Overlord's maw came close and inhaled his musk.

"Mmmm. You smell, delectable!" His tongue created a ring around his pucker before slipping in. Once inside, the Overlord explored the new cavity inhaling in more of the dragon's irresistible musky odor and coating the walls of his interior with saliva to help entry. As Overlord continued to explore, Ultimate began to get impatient with all the pleasure.

"C-can you just hurry up and fuck me?"

"Looks like someone's eager."

"I just want this to be over with. "

"Fine. I'll speed things up." Again, he retracted his tongue into his mouth and upon exiting his cavity the Ultimate dragon shuddered again.

"Okay now for the real thing." The Overlord took position over the Ultimate dragon so yet again, they met face to face. "Ready for real?" He nodded. Overlord's phallus poked his entrance, then penetrated him slowly. Ultimate adjusted quickly then signaled Overlord to continue. He continued still at his agonizingly painful sluggish pace. Once he felt the base of his shaft touching Ultimate's balls he pulled out slowly until the tip was all that was left in. He gradually increased his pace but still was gentle about it. Ultimate was confused, from what he had known about sex was, it was rampant and relatively fast despite that it could last for hours.

'Why was the Overlord taking his time?' As he continued, a pink blush became more prominent under Ultimate's eyes.

"Can you answer a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you going so slow? I thought that sex was a lot faster."

"It is, but this is no mere fuck session."

"It isn't?"

"Check." His eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"You're mating me?"

"You got it."

"B-b-but why me?"

"I told you I like you."

"But I didn't know you liked me in that way!" He blushed harder than before and covered his face with his paws. "I can't believe that I agreed to get myself into this!"

"Well get used to it. Cuz after I'm done, everyone will know you're mine." Overlord moved Ultimate's paws and looked him dead in the eyes. "Just accept it." Tears rolled down his cheeks. Overlord lapped them up. "Shh." There's no need to cry my lovely, it'll all be over soon. Despite his slow pace, Overlord thrusted deep into Ultimate and hilted him. He let out a roar that matched his mighty orgasm. Seed was sent deep into Ultimate's rectum and swelled his belly due to the volume Overlord was pumping into him. Ultimate squirmed under him trying to free himself from Overlord's might. "Almost done." Overlord sank his teeth into Ultimate's neck near the base above his collar bone.

"Ow, why'd you do that? And you drew blood..." Overlord lapped up his blood until the wound stopped bleeding all together.

"Now you're mine." He grinned and chuckled. Ultimate couldn't bare to stand the sight of him and turned his head to the side. "Aww, don't be that way. I'm gonna miss you sweety." Ultimate huffed in annoyance. "One last kiss before I go?" His pupils turned to him first, then the rest of his head.

"And why should I?" Overlord forcefully pressed his lips against Ultimate's. Ultimate blew smog in his mouth to try to get back at him for stealing a kiss. Overlord exhaled the smog through his nostrils and chuckled again.

"You didn't really think that, that would work on me did you?"

"Harumph."

"I love you~" Overlord licked his cheek. "And I'm a dragon of my word so I'll leave Ninjago to it's original state." He got off of Ultimate and stretched his wings. Warm Cum leaked out of Ultimate's tailhole. He quivered at the sensation. Overlord flapped his wings, in preparation to leave.

"Wait!"

"Hmm." He turned around to see Ultimate's face.

"When will I see you again?"

"Dragons mate for life."

"I'll be back. Sooner than you think." His wings beat against the air, and Overlord levitated into the air then flew away, taking the darkness that he plagued amongst the land back with him. Ultimate looked to his belly and realized that the swelling went down, yet there was no pool or puddle of the Overlord's spunk. The bite mark above his collar bone burned with a sharp intense pain which caused Ultimate to stumble to the ground.

Later, he got back up and realized that all four heads were back in place, as if everything that had happened were just a dream. A nightmare described it better although they knew that it was real because on each of their neck's was the Overlord's bite mark. They looked into the clear skies above, searching. But shook off the feeling knowing that Overlord would be back, but his life would forever be changed. The ninja awoken and saw no sign of Overlord.

Zane: "Ultimate must've taken care of him."

Cole: "Way to go Ultimate!"

Jay: "You did it!"

Kai: "Lets go back home and celebrate."

"Why do I miss him so much? Even though he... Did those things to me. Why is it that being apart from him hurts... Did he do something to me? But what?" All of the four heads heard the Overlord's voice.

"I didn't do, anything."

"Overlord?"

"The one and only."

"But why do I feel this way? I feel that I need to see you again and just having to wait tears me apart on the inside."

"Hm." Overlord smiled. "There was a reason I chose you Ultimate. What you are feeling is called love. You had never experienced true love before and I chose you because you need someone to care for you and guide you along the way. That's why-"

"Do you love me back?"

"Come again?"

"Do.. You... Love.. Me.. Back?"

"Of course I do, you're the most important thing in the world to me."

"Great! That's all I needed to know."

"Hmhm. Silly dragon..."

"When will I next see you Over~"

"Ah..." Overlord blushed at his new pet name. "Soon Ulti~, soon."


End file.
